The Morning After Epilogues
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Suggest reading my, "The Morning After" before this. The Epilogue everyone asked for in 3 different ways. chapters 2 and 3 are now up! Please tell me which one you all like the best and I'll post it up on the other story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Morning After Epilogue(s)**

_**I'm not a big fan of the fics that push them into certain situations, however, since this is an epilogue and given the circumstances of the rumors for the show itself, there will be at least three different versions of this epilogue. One is my version. Two and Three are just a bug that will not stop bothering me.**_

**Epilogue One**

Standing in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee in his hand he smiled as he thought about the last few years. Four years of being her partner and friend, and a year of being her…boyfriend seemed so juvenile, but they were in a relationship, an honest and solid, committed (or as committed as she'd agree to) relationship. He wished he could change her mind about that, he'd love to get married, to start a family. To show her that not all families had to be disbanded as she had known for her childhood. But he knew her too well, knew that that was almost impossible.

Or he thought he did. A few nights ago Angela asked him when he was going to try to convince her of the idea of marriage. He had told her that no matter how much he wanted to, he didn't think she was ready. Angela laughed, "It's been six years since you've met. In the four years of your partnership you changed her, or in the very least made a huge impact on her. And know that you're dating, she's even more human," she laughed at the word, "I love her don't get me wrong, but you've made a difference." Turning to leave the room she said over her shoulder, "So what's the harm in asking? All she can do is say no, or tell you she'd have to weigh the pros and cons and then kiss you."

Standing there now his free hand touched the pocket in his sweatpants, outlining the square box there, as he chuckled at the events of last night…

----------------

"Why haven't you talked about marriage yet?" The question was blunt, to the point and completely random; but it was Brennan.

Booth's eyes widened, "Uhm, I guess I just didn't think I'd get a good response." He then smiled, "That and I didn't really want an anthropology lecture on why it's an archaic ritual."

Brennan smiled at him, "Okay." She turned back to the television.

Booth stared at her in disbelief, "Do you want me to ask you?"

Reaching into their shared popcorn bowl, she shrugged, "Only if you want to take the risk."

Again he was confused, "Only if I want to take the risk into marriage? Or the risk of getting your answer?"

She got up and smiled, "Figure it out." Bending over she kissed his lips, "I'm going to bed, limbo cases in the morning."

----------------

What had that meant? He was still wondering if he should ask, because he didn't want to push her into something she didn't believe in. His fingers still toyed with the velvet box while wondering what exactly he should do with it.

---

She wandered into the living room and saw him standing bare-chested in the kitchen clutching something in his pocket. She studied him further, watching as the muscles in his arm moved as his hand and fingers played with the something in his pocket.

At that time he turned and upon seeing her he smiled. She smiled back walking toward him to get a cup of coffee. He kissed her forehead and touched her shoulder, moving his hand from his pocket. Her eyes glanced down and noticed it was square shaped. The conversation between them last night came back to her. Her eyes found the floor and then raised to his, questionably, giving him a half smile. He grinned and shook his head.

In that moment Booth knew she knew what was in his pocket, and she knew he knew.

The only question was would he or wouldn't he?

She stood there with her coffee in hand, as did he, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like a life time, but was honestly a few minutes. She smiled at him and laughed at the shyness of the moment. "I have to get to the lab." She was at the doorway to the hall when she turned to him and smiled, "Take today to figure out the answer, and tell me your decision tonight…" walking away he heard her say, "or ask it."

---------------------

_**Random ending, but I like this one because it's left up to you whether he asked, and then if he did, what did she say? Tell me what you think…there are TWO more coming.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue Two**

**A/N: This one is along the lines of the fictions I'm not a fan of reading, mainly because I know how hard it is to write about a couple you've always wanted in a relationship, actually **_**having**_** a relationship, much less getting married. **

His eyes squeezed shut after opening them to see the curtain was left open and the sun was peeking through a blind right into his eyes. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at the bare back of the women beside him. He smiled to himself thinking that this past year had been amazing, when Bones had finally given into her feelings for him he thought he was dreaming, when she'd said, "I think I love you," He pinched his arm to wake himself. And last night when he had overheard Angela asking his beautiful partner about the idea of marriage, talking of herself and Hodgins. Booth had heard the soft, almost always husky voice of Brennan tell Angela that she thought that it was about time for them to get married, he couldn't decide if she was just saying that because she was tired of the back and forth with them or because she was coming around to the idea of this archaic ritual—until…

"So…what about you and Booth?" He could see Angela but he wasn't sure if she could see him, from his position at Bones' office door.

"Marriage?" Brennan asked trying to figure out if they were still on the topic.

Angela smiled, "Yes sweetie."

"I don't know. He hasn't talked about it." She looked back to her computer screen.

Booth's eyes were wide at that comment, _So is she open to the idea? _Apparently Angela had the same reaction, her mouth opened and her eyes glistened with joy. "That mean you'd like to marry Booth? That you'd be open to the idea? That you'd like the white picket-fence, house and kids like Booth does?"

He wanted to bust in now and correct her, he didn't need the white picket-fence…he already had a kid, although a little Booth-Brennan would be cute and fun to have around. But if he'd barged in he would have missed her response.

Her mouth turned up a little on the right side and her eyes seemed to drift away as she shrugged, "I guess that would be nice, I mean Booth is a wonderful lover, the trying would be fun!" Angela giggled at that comment, "And our kids would be very intelligent—"

Angela cut her off, "And gorgeous, you can't forget gorgeous!"

So now he lie beside this gorgeous women, whom he'd love to marry one day. A few months ago, he'd been shopping with Hodgins for another ring for Angela (why the bug man had asked him to go with him he still didn't know, but he was sure Angela had something to do with the buying of a new engagement ring and taking Booth with him). Booth found a ring that he loved, it was just the ring for Brennan and he knew she'd love it, it was so beautiful that Cam would approve, and to him it seemed like his Bones…he didn't have to worry about pleasing Angela, he knew that as long as a ring from him was on her ring finger she'd scream her head off.

She rolled over in bed and moaned a little in her sleep. Booths hand caressed her hair and his heart fluttered at the site of her eyes opening just slightly, and then closing again. He had his answer. He stood from the bed and went over to the closet. Bending down he reached into an old tennis shoe.

Seeley Booth laid back in the bed beside Temperance Brennan and smiled at the wide eyes that had been watching him since he stood. He smiled holding out the velvet jewelry box. "Temperance Brennan, Bones," he charm smile took up residence on his face, "I love you. I know I'm taking a huge chance with this because of your opinions and beliefs and I know…"

"Seeley." She stopped him. "Just ask me."

His heart fluttered once more and he let out a shaky breath and continued to smile, "Will you marry me Bones?"

This time her heart fluttered as he took a silver dolphin's body, a diamond caught in between the nose and tail to form a ring, out of the box. "Yes." He slid the ring on her finger, "Yes, I will."

A few hours later after reaffirming their love for one another, she sat in bed admiring the ring, "Booth? How did you get this made?"

He chuckled, "I flashed my smile, my badge, a lot of cash and told them it was for the most amazing woman I'd ever met and I was finally getting the nerve to ask her to marry me after six years of dancing around our love." She kissed him, "And then I threw in that it was Dr. Temperance Brennan that it was for, and promised a few of the employees a signed book…" he's grinned turned up at her.

"You mean I'm paying for my own ring, in away?"

He laughed, kissing her once more, "No, I'm just kidding you. Hodgins dragged me ring shopping a few months back, and this one was in the case. It had an ugly setting in it but I had it changed. That was all there was to it."

Hugging him she let a tear escape, "I love it Seeley, and I love you."

--------

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! And the third installment is done, just waiting your reviews for the second! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue Three**

**A/N: The last installment! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

---------

Temperance Brennan stood in the shared bedroom of her and Special Agent Seeley Booth, looking in her delicates drawer where she hid the box she found, ironically hidden, in the freezer the night before. She thought it was an odd place to hide such a box until she opened it, then she realized that she hadn't opened the freezer door in months, ever since she tried to give up ice cream; it was the perfect place to hide such a box.

Booth was in the shower, so she opened the box trying to decide whether to confront him about it or not, and when to do so if she was going to. It was beautiful. Simple, elegant, silver, not to big, not to small; it would look great on her finger. But was she ready. She'd been asking herself that question for a while lately; was she ready to move forward with this…relationship. Telling him she loved him was the biggest thing she'd ever had to get used to. She surprised herself, not to mention everyone else as well, when she mentioned them moving in together, but this? It has been a six months since they moved in together and a year and a half since they started dating; was that long enough. She could hear Angela's voice in her head, "Sweetie, forget those numbers! Six! You remember that one? You have been partners with this man for six years; been through deaths, murders, crimes, kidnappings, court dates, and family issues with this man for six years."

-----------------------

The hot water was just water Seeley Booth needed, the last few days, the case that they had been working on had been tiring to say the least. Last night's little 'family' get together with Angela, Hodgins, Parker, Cam and Sweets had be a great 'get away' of sorts. They had Thai for those that wanted it and pizza mostly for Parker; then after Parker's bedtime the drinks came out. It was fun seeing the team loosen up and relax together.

He stepped out of the shower and the image from the night before when Bones looked at Parker and told him that he could take his bath in the morning if he went to bed right then entered his mind when he saw Park's towel on the floor of the bathroom. He smiled at how motherly Brennan had become and how hard she tried, when she really didn't have to try that hard, to create a bond with Parker. Parker loved her almost as much as he did; only she couldn't wrap that smart head around that idea.

Booth wrapped his towel around his middle and started for the sink to brush his teeth. Reaching for his toothbrush, he knocked the toothpaste off the counter into the trashcan. "Ugh," was all he said while his face scrunched up in disgust at what he'd have to reach into to get the paste. His fingers wrapped around the tube, and as he moved his hand back, there was a knock at the door startling him and his hand slipped, turning the trash can over. "I'll be right out babe." And then to himself, "God, I'm such a klutz this morning!" Putting the trash back into the wastebasket his eyes found a pink and white object. After the initial shock he laid it on the counter and cleaned up the mess he'd made.

--------------

She really needed to get her shower; she had limbo cases that she had to close. What was taking him so long? she wondered. Knocking on the door she received an idea of how much longer he'd be in there.

Sitting on the bed, the door opened. She smiled at the image of the man before him; wrapped in a towel with a few water droplets slowly making their way down his well formed torso. Her eyes found his face and saw the slight up lift at the corner of his mouth and the confused look on his face.

Taking a step in her direction he took his right hand out from behind his back, "When were you going to tell me about this?" the object found in the trashcan now in his hands.

She looked at the object, looked away and then smiled up at him, reaching her hand to the drawer beside her, "When you asked me about this." The small box with a diamond inside, in her hand.

"Where'd you find that?" he started for the object. Then he remembered her going in the kitchen to get the alcohol the night before from the freezer.

She smiled and took one small step toward him. "How long have you had this?"

He took one small step toward her and met her with the same question, "How long have you needed to take this?"

She smiled brightly at him; he returned the gesture as they closed the distance between then. Looking in to his eyes she spoke, "Congratulations Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"For what Dr. Temperance Brennan? Getting engaged? Or having a baby?"

She grinned and opened the box in her hand, gave him a sly look and took the ring out. She tossed the box back on the bed, grabbed the object, whose result was long gone, in his hand and replaced it with the ring. Holding out her left hand she looked deep into his eyes, "Both."

His smile reached his ears as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. He turned her in his arms and saw their reflection in the mirror. Her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her slim figure and their hands intertwined on her stomach lovingly caressing where she'd be filling out soon, the sun hitting the diamond making it shine.

**THE END**

---------

**A/N: This is the last chapter, after I review all of the reviews I will put one (or all three depending on your responses) to the story **_**"The Morning After."**_** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so on my other stories!**


End file.
